


【马艾】予与求

by shes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Link, Oral Sex, 奇怪的比喻, 奉献和索取, 尝试新风格
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes/pseuds/shes
Summary: “但是艾斯，这样下去不行。”萨奇注视眼前黑头发的年轻海贼，眼里是艾斯看不懂的墨一样的深绿，似乎饱含期待，却又无法说出口。“你要抓住追日的候鸟啊。”他恳求道。“善待它，别让它自焚，否则它会在大雨中烧死自己。”
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 17





	【马艾】予与求

艾斯对马尔科的老二很感兴趣。

别误会，他没什么别的意思，就是单纯的好奇，这种好奇来源于某次厕所闲聊，具体的聊天内容已不可考，与会人员包括艾斯关系最好的几个队长，他们对马尔科的老二尺寸发出了羡慕中混杂着惊叹的感慨，于是艾斯对此也有了一探究竟的兴趣。

到底是怎样惊人的尺寸才能让萨奇也说出“魔鬼”这个评价呢？他很想看看。

于是他就去看了。

在这里必须说一下艾斯与众不同的脑回路，一般人就算对别人的大小有兴趣也绝对不会直截了当地告诉对方他想看吧，但艾斯就是说了，他不只说，他还非常光明正大、理直气壮地说，少年在一次宴会上向马尔科提出了请求。

“我能看看你的老二吗？”年轻人一脸认真，表情坦然到岂有此理。

马尔科怀疑他是不是神经错乱了，艾斯刚才根本没说什么老二而是随便什么别的词，比如掌心、后背、甚至不死鸟的尾巴毛都行，总之是个可以接受的部位，而不是一般用来做糟糕或者更糟糕事情的男性生殖器官。

萨奇大呼小叫上菜和哈尔塔飙着泪撒酒疯的声音全部飞速远去，马尔科木着脸发了几秒呆，具体是几秒他不清楚，因为此刻他的脑子里基本全是浆糊，除了“他说什么”和“我该做什么”以外一无所有。艾斯还在等他的答案，男孩儿漆黑的眼睛看起来很干净，明明是那么深的颜色，偏偏很透亮，比起深邃的夜空更像一块玻璃，照出成年人见不得光的欲望。

他为自己不合时宜的悸动感到羞耻，又为这羞耻责备自己。

但他说，

“可以。”

艾斯笑了起来，因为他的答案露出开心的表情，马尔科为此高兴，也为自己难以自控的窃喜感到颤栗，这颤栗甚至盖过了神经系统的兴奋传达，带给他实质上的压迫，于腥苦的胆汁中发酵，细细麻麻，越嚼越涩。这很愚蠢，他想，被自己的病态情绪压倒真的很愚蠢，但他控制不住。看不见的枷锁将渴求死死勒住，藏进心底，引以为傲的自控力比起控制思想更擅长控制身体，而马尔科知道他摆脱不了。

他什么也不会做，他们之间不会发生任何超出预期的事，而艾斯想要这个，所以他说，“可以。”

他可以。

他仍为自己感到羞耻，怀揣着只有自己明白的负罪感做出肯定的答复，但抛开这些，他只是想满足一个孩子小小的心愿，仅此而已。

————

艾斯有点兴奋。马尔科答应得很痛快，这和他预想中起码犹豫一下的反应略有差异但更令人开心。是的，你没看错，他猜到了马尔科会答应，所以才问得那么理所当然。

是从什么时候开始的呢？马尔科总是这样，脾气很好地答应他各种乱七八糟的小要求，态度随意到好像他可以答应他的任何要求。这是种很危险的想法，会打破他一直以来的生存方式，但艾斯很难控制自己不去验证它。

他自认马尔科对他的包容已经不再是对一个弟弟或者同伴应有的程度了，不是说毫无原则，但对方永远在宽容家人的基础上稍稍多撒那么一点纵容给自己。这种微妙的特殊关照曾被误认为对新人的照顾，尽管艾斯早就不是上船没两天的菜鸟了。他猜想过喜欢或者爱，那是他暂时还不能碰的东西，但对方在身体接触上永远自然到好像没有任何想法，据他所知，爱和欲往往是很难分开的，所以他排除了这点。

到底是为什么呢？他好奇而跃跃欲试。在仅有的十九年人生里，艾斯学到最深刻的道理就是不要轻易探寻某件事的真相，尤其是与他本人有关的真相，这和他那该死的身世有关，在获得自由之前，所有求证行为都只会让他下坠。他曾在某一刻飞上柔软的云端，一伸手就能碰到太阳，然后他跌下来，从天堂跌入深海，在冰冷和窒息里不停溺水，享受黑暗和失望带来的恶心感。自那之后，艾斯发誓再也不会做这种蠢事，但此刻的行为似乎又与他的誓言背道而驰。他问自己为什么，思考过后的答案却是没有答案。

也许只因为那是马尔科，所以他仍想向前。

当然他还是做好了失望的准备，尽管他自己都不确定自己究竟想要什么答案，但降低预期可以避免消沉，提前否定更是冷静效果拔群，他几乎可以预料到某一天，金发的海贼会突然收回那些“特殊”，他会放下这种诡异的求证行为，回到二番队长本来的身份里去。但在那之前，他仍抱有一些微末的奢望。也许马尔科会有他喜欢的答案。

宴会上的请求被轻描淡写地同意，艾斯带着只有自己明白的愉快离开了座位。

————

马尔科的房间和平时没什么两样，艾斯进屋的时候身上有点湿，突如其来的暴雨打断了宴会，也将年轻人提前送进了一队长的房间。卧室的主人正坐在书桌前看报纸——是昨天的报纸，他不记得那上面有什么重要的内容，但马尔科可能有其他考虑也说不定。

他注意到男人洗了澡，头发上有一点未干的湿意，皮肤比往常略红一些，看起来很温暖。

看似认真工作的马尔科在艾斯进屋的一瞬间就将视线投向他，男人不动声色地打量他，脸上是一如既往的平和，但艾斯总觉得他眉宇间有些说不出的压抑，或者说疲惫？他觉得这不是错觉。

“艾斯，晚上好。”

“晚上好。”年轻人轻巧地回答。他向房间唯一一张床走去，说话间半个身子栽在床上，自然的好像他才是房间的主人。“马尔科的床还是这么舒服。”

“指挥官分配的被褥是一样的。”

“但我还是觉得你的床更软，枕头也是，”他翻了个身，看向书桌前正在摘眼镜的金发海贼。“被子里有马尔科的味道。”

一句有点越界的话，但一队长的表情没变，他只是垂了垂眸，睫毛盖住了眼底的情绪，周身的气压更低了一些。年轻人眨眨眼睛，最后承认自己看不清老男人的想法，马尔科太擅长掩饰，艾斯跟他比到底还是差些火候。但他并不气馁，反而勾起一个灿烂的笑容。

“不说这个，你没忘了答应我的事对吧，萨奇说你很大哦。”

男人的动作好像停了那么一瞬，又好像没有，但艾斯受到了鼓励。他从床上爬起来，几步迈到不死鸟面前，蹲下来，脸颊靠近年长者的小腿，平视对方天蓝色的腰带。等待着。

“……真要看？”

“真要看。”

马尔科叹了一口气，开始脱裤子。他也许有些紧张？因为他开始有一句没一句地说话，这种不太高明的转移注意力的手段本不会在不死鸟身上出现，但马尔科最近好像一直很紧绷，看着就像压力过大喘不上气来，以至于言行举止差了些分寸。艾斯耳朵里都是男人低沉柔和的嗓音，脑子却自动过滤了话的内容，反而注意起对方近在咫尺的腰腹。马尔科的七分裤并不高腰，但那条腰围系得很保守，只堪堪露出肚脐，此刻被布料遮盖的人鱼线渐渐暴露在空气中，不深不浅的凹陷伤痕一样划过身体，像这个男人一样沉默而内敛。艾斯觉得他之前的想法又不对了，他不是“没别的意思”，他只是“还没想起来别的意思”。

现在他想起来了。

藏蓝色的裤子到底还是离开了马尔科的腰，他不好站起来，因为艾斯就蹲在他身前，于是七分裤不上不下地卡在大腿上，让男人陷入两难的尴尬。他不太想提醒对方，更不想保持这个奇怪的姿势。不过心思微妙偏移的艾斯没有给他纠结的时间，年轻人突然将手落上他膝盖，脑袋抵在手背上挑眉看他。

“我能摸一下吗？”他问。

“……”不能，他想，起码不是现在，他不能在此刻重新确认自己对艾斯的渴望了，他需要离开这里，去一个没人的地方冷静一下。内心的拒绝根本没有意义，因为艾斯没等他回答就已经伸手了。年轻人表情非常专注，好像在做什么精密的实验，下手却丝毫不留情，修长的手指戳在软软鼓起的棉布上，下一秒捏住那团，使劲儿摸了两下。

这根本不叫摸，倒不如说揉按更恰当。海贼咬牙吞下要泄漏的喘息，在脑子里就要压抑不住的争吵声中，捉住了对方作怪的手。

“艾斯，差不多行了。”

艾斯看起来超级无辜，他嘴里说着抱歉，却没把贴着人大腿的脑袋收回去。年轻人一眼不错地直视着马尔科的眼睛，年长者却根本不敢看他，那双本该沉静的蓝眼睛此刻多了些畏缩和躲闪，又欲盖弥彰地移回去，和咄咄逼人的小朋友对视。眼睛是心灵的窗口，艾斯脸上渐渐多了些了然的笑意，惯常滑不留手的老男人这次终于露出了马脚，他挑了挑眉，甚至懒得掩饰语气中的得意。

“马尔科，你想要我吗？”

空气突然粘稠起来，一声雷鸣落在耳边，马尔科在某根弦将被拉断的瞬间屏住了呼吸。艾斯还在做他的撩拨，他转动被握住的那只手腕，海贼无意识放开他，年轻人的指尖顺着胸口的纹身向下扫，摸过腹肌，滑到内裤的边缘，弯曲的手指轻轻勾进去，向下拉，一寸寸剥出他一直想见面的“魔鬼尺寸”。金色的耻毛中庞然大物正一点点苏醒，被他的视线烫到慢慢挺立。然而与兴奋的身体相反，马尔科的精神似乎迈上了摇摇欲坠的塔尖，他急促地呼吸，原本柔和的蓝眼睛此刻像翻滚的漩涡，好像有什么东西要陷进去，又好像有什么要喷涌出来。紧抿的嘴唇因为用力而发白，不死鸟身上充满了大厦将颓的惶然感，艾斯搞不清楚他到底在做什么心理挣扎，他又问了一次。

“马尔科，你不想要我吗？”

他想，但他不能。他怎么能？好像打破了什么界限，那根弦终究还是断了。金发的海贼突然失去了维持稳定的力气，颓然地弯下腰来，在年轻人面前埋头捂住眼睛。颤抖的肩膀和粗重的呼吸从他身上流到地面，有什么被压倒了，永远从容不迫的不死鸟似乎终于无法面对此刻的自己，愧疚感如潮水般从他身上涌出泛滥，顷刻间冲淡了屋子里的暧昧，也让蓄意勾引的艾斯吓了一跳。

发生什么了？就算不想做也用不着这么难受吧？他急切地开口想挽救点什么，“你——”

“对不起，”马尔科打断了他，表情一片恍惚。“对不起，但我的确想要你。”

艾斯哽住了，他看着对方牵起他的手，将自己逐渐冰凉的掌心贴在颈侧，男人的动脉在他指腹下跳动，只要他想，他可以在下一秒扭断鸟儿的脖子，而年长者微微使力的手似乎正在鼓励他这样做。海贼的表情比天主的信徒更虔诚，仿佛正置身教堂向黑袍的神父告解，但他的神父正跪在他面前惊恐地盯着他，仿佛见到了什么不能理解的东西。这个场面比任何荒唐的超现实小说都更离奇，艾斯第一次知道原来崩溃这个词居然能在人身上具现化，海贼的身影在他眼前一点点扭曲成坠落的飞鸟，带着无法消化的情绪摧毁自己。他说：

“没有人能宽恕我，但艾斯，我得告诉你：我很抱歉，我很抱歉我想要你。”

门外的雨声突然清晰起来，巨大的闪电映上海面似乎要将天空都劈成两半，艾斯在下一个咆哮的雷声响起前站了起来。他惊讶于自己此刻的冷静，也许是因为马尔科难得暴露出自己的脆弱，这个明显陷入精神低谷的男人需要他的帮助，也许对方已经混乱到不知道自己在说什么了。所幸艾斯很习惯成为一个保护者，他听见自己用温柔的声音说话，手指拢住对方暗淡的金发轻轻抚摸。

“马尔科，”他说，“我们必须得谈谈。”

————

艾斯曾听过一个关于不死鸟的故事，故事的源头自然是萨奇，他总是乐于给艾斯科普关于马尔科的事，而艾斯也总是兴致勃勃地听，他喜欢这些和不死鸟有关的故事，喜欢了解他不曾见过的马尔科。

据说不死鸟上船真的很早啊，他几乎是从小在莫比迪克上长大的，跟着老爹在世界上最危险的海域里走南闯北，年纪轻轻就成了左右手。萨奇说他上船的时候马尔科已经地位很高了，没多久就接手了一队长的职务开始统率全船。但在那之前，不死鸟其实也有一段脆弱不堪的时期。

“毕竟谁都有年少的时候。”萨奇说这话时表情有点无奈，“哪怕资质再高，天赋变成实力也需要时间的沉淀，但那家伙太着急了，非要顶着未成年的身份去做成年人该做的事，所以才养成了糟糕的坏习惯呐。”

坏习惯是什么呢？艾斯好奇地问，但厨师长没说，他摇着头继续讲故事，讲年幼的不死鸟是如何凭十几岁的年纪在新世界这种地方生存下来，讲马尔科是如何在不够强的时候滥用自己的能力，讲他用身体去挡飞向同伴的攻击，战斗中无视伤害甚至以伤换伤。他似乎完全不怕疼痛，仗着不死的能力在这片大海上打最凶的架，做最危险的事。

为什么要这么拼呢？萨奇问过他，那家伙耸耸肩说小时候太弱了，只能拼一点，否则战场上不是给老爹添乱吗？萨奇想那不是全部，起码现在不是全部了。他看着马尔科自然地化作火鸟迎上敌人的攻击，将来不及躲闪的船员藏在身后。他的兄弟已经在经年的战斗中习惯了牺牲自己保护别人，用一次次破碎换家人的新生。“这是种可怕的习惯。”萨奇评价道。“我们都很担心他。”因为习惯会被时间一点点浓缩成奉献欲，在日复一日的重生中成不死鸟性格中1的一部分，根深蒂固且伤害自己。

“那家伙简直恨不得把命交给老爹。”褐发的海贼咬着牙灌了口酒，然后啐了一声把陶杯和半盏酒摔在地上砸了个粉碎。“时间久了你就会发现，越是重视的人他的奉献欲越重。对普通船员他就是冷静自持的大副，是标准的海贼，但到了老爹身上他就只想叫他们好，怎么好都行，甚至他自己不好也行。”

“那不是很糟糕吗？”艾斯皱着眉思考，“把自己看得很轻什么的。”

“是啊，他妈的简直糟糕透了。”萨奇抓乱了自己一头长发，看着艾斯的眼神无奈又纠结，仿佛不知道该如何说出接下来的话。

“我已经看明白了，他排斥重视之人的“给予”，执着于站在付出者的位置“给予”别人。我们都在想办法帮他控制这种危险的奉献倾向，但压抑只会换来更可怕的爆发，他崩掉的时候真的满脑子都是对不起我们……”他顿住，似乎不想再提这些，转而另启了话头。“我们只是兄弟，不管是我还是以藏都不能接受他没有底线的付出，他自己也有数，每天表现的跟个正常人一样，失控的次数少到让我胆战心惊，但是艾斯，这样下去不行。”

男人注视眼前黑头发的年轻海贼，眼里是艾斯看不懂的墨一样的深绿，似乎饱含期待，却又无法说出口。

“你要抓住追日的候鸟啊。”他恳求道。

“善待它，别让它自焚，否则它会在大雨中烧死自己。”

————

激落的雷声打断了艾斯的回忆，马尔科去洗澡了，艾斯本来不想放他一个人，但崩溃过后的不死鸟似乎已经在极短的时间内冷静了下来，他恢复理智的速度快到让艾斯忍不住皱眉，这个人是有多习惯崩塌，才能在这么短的时间内重塑。少年看着男人离去的背影和微微弓起的腰身在心里修正了上一句话。

也许那只是一次表面意义上的重塑。

情况不容乐观，他还不确定今天发生的一切到底是因为什么。艾斯的思路有点混乱，他一会儿想到对方牵着他的手一遍遍道歉的样子，一会儿又觉得这道歉可能是因为对弟弟产生欲望的愧疚，而这次爆发只是刚好和它碰上。萨奇说马尔科会在压力达到极点的时候催眠自己对不起重视的人，但艾斯不确定自己是不是那些“重视”中的一个，他是吗？他得问清楚。

半炷香的时间，马尔科回来了，他的头发还在滴水，艾斯觉得他的脸色比之前苍白了一些，那不是错觉，他闻到了血腥味。艾斯敏锐地察觉到此刻的马尔科才真正回到了日常的冷静状态。

“抱歉，吓到你了。”马尔科说，表情歉疚而羞赧，符合一个在后辈面前失态的海贼团大副的形象。但艾斯不只是一个后辈，所以他问：

“跟兄弟做爱让你觉得抱歉吗？”

马尔科一愣，“不是的，那是不可能的吧，我是个海贼啊。”是啊，他是个海贼啊，艾斯看着男人走过来，坐上床铺，靠在和他夹角的另一面墙上。“我只是不太接受对象是你。”

“我怎么了？”年轻人继续问。他是特殊的，这是他最直观认识到这点的一次，原来他在马尔科眼里和所有人都不同。有什么东西从灵魂深处羽化破茧，艾斯从未因为一个人的偏爱如此欣喜，是的，他把这叫偏爱。因为他感受到了那份没有说出口的珍惜。他注视着年长者轮廓深邃的侧脸，突然意识到马尔科对他来说也足够特殊。

“你很好。”马尔科想了想回答。“事实上，我知道这个想法是不正确的，但知道和做到是两回事。人是软弱的动物，感性和理性同时存在并永远在争个高下，幸运的是，大多数时候我都能确保后者占上风。但有时候也有意外……”艾斯皱起了眉头，这不是他想听的东西，这个人一旦恢复理智就会开始顾左右而言他，他想知道自己为什么特殊，他想知道他是不是马尔科重要的人，他想知道那句甚至做不得数的道歉到底是出于“奉献欲”，还是任何根本不重要的理由糅杂在一起刚好促成了这次巧合。

“……我能解决它，但做爱还是免了，你应该——”马尔科还在说，艾斯近乎粗暴地打断了他的自说自话。

“够了！闭嘴！回答我的问题，我怎么了？”

“——我到底为什么特殊？”

空气一时安静下来，房间里除了两个人的呼吸就是窗外流动的雨声，沙沙的，很绵长，沉沉似海底。气氛在绵长中越来越窒息，直到马尔科终于在艾斯的眼神中败下阵来，他长叹了一口气，似乎终于放弃了什么，做了回答。

一道惊雷在海面上炸开，闪电的光刚刚好熄灭在马尔科脸上，艾斯在震耳欲聋的雷声中几近失聪，但他听见了那句话。

他说，“因为我喜欢你呀。”

“因为喜欢，所以太害怕‘得到’，听起来太蠢了不是吗？”

————

事情其实并没有那么复杂，一切都源于不死鸟那该死的奉献心理。马尔科从很久以前就意识到了，比起得到什么，他更喜欢给予。

这不算什么大事，他又不是圣母对着谁都心怀慈悲，相反，马尔科是个相当标准的海贼，他冷酷的部分和他表现出来的宽和不相上下，那些普世意义上的海贼面大多送给了敌人、无关紧要的人，甚至还有绝大部分船员。真正能被不死鸟放进“想要给予”圈子里的人少到一只手就数得过来。从这点上来说，马尔科简直理智到不可思议。

能被马尔科重视的人自然也重视他，老爹他们很包容他，马尔科对这个现状满意极了。他是个很善于控制自己的人，对于和兄弟们相处的度自有一套判定标准。毕竟只是兄弟啊，他想，一旦他自顾自的“付出”超出了这个关系所能承受的极点，“给予”就会变成压力，他不想那样，他也不会那样。为此他常常压抑自己。

他没想过要治疗这种心理问题，这样相安无事地过完他的海贼生涯也挺好的，他会在理智压不住奉献欲的时候自己找个没人的地方发发疯，行动隐秘从来没被发现过。马尔科清楚这种压抑之后再一次性爆发的行为根本就是饮鸠止渴，但谁在乎呢？反正海贼本就是个短命的职业，说不定在彻底失控之前他就死了呢？说实话他不太在乎。

事情的转机从艾斯上船开始，他喜欢艾斯，不，他爱上了他。那个少年像一团业火焚烧了马尔科的理智，他发自内心地渴求他，想要拥抱他，这种念头和一直以来深入骨髓的“奉献欲”相互攻击，让他本就岌岌可危的精神平衡更是命悬一线。喜欢，太喜欢了，喜欢到感性的奉献欲达到顶峰，甚至开始反噬理智。他眼睁睁看着那些病态的自我苛求越来越深，却无法挣脱，最后只能越陷越深。

情况就在时间的推移中慢慢恶化，马尔科一方面知道自己因为渴望艾斯而痛苦很没道理，一方面又无法左右自己的想法，就像他对艾斯解释的那样，人的理性和感性往往背道而驰，他就挣扎在这个人性的漩涡里不得解脱，直到艾斯突然神来一笔，打破了他一个人的溺水，把人推上疯狂把压力释放个干净，然后又趁人虚弱时逼他承认他的喜欢。

的确，他喜欢他，但这除了让他更难堪之外还能解决什么呢。也许一次还算痛快的爆发也能称的上意外之喜，毕竟今天之后他又能撑很久了。

漫长的解释后房间再一次陷入沉默，马尔科已经耗光了今晚所有的心力，再也不想开口，而艾斯则一直盯着床头的烛火思考着什么。沉闷的气氛比之前要让人好过，马尔科放空自己开始考虑以后怎么和艾斯相处。就在他断定自己会和艾斯对坐一宿、再无交流的时候，少年冷不丁开口说了句什么。

“比起得到更喜欢付出？”

马尔科反应了一下才想起来回答。“……是啊。”

“你觉得我们做爱是你在‘得到’吗？”

“难道不是吗？”

“哼”艾斯笑了，“你太自大了，马尔科。”年轻人转过头来看他，眉眼里张扬的笑意甚至带着点盛气凌人。他直视着海贼的眼睛，用眼神示意他别想逃。“明明是我提出了邀请，你是在‘给予’我不是吗？‘给予’我回应。”

“可是——”

“没什么可是，”艾斯干脆利落地打断了他。“你要用上下来反驳我吗？别开玩笑了，上床讲究的是爽不爽，上下根本不重要。”青年刀子般锋利的眼神刮过海贼的身体带给他如有实质的颤栗，他像被猛兽叼住喉咙的鸟，甚至不知道该如何挣扎。“是我在向你要求一场性爱，你答应我就是付出，这么简单的道理很难理解吗？”

马尔科张了张嘴又合上，艾斯剑走偏锋的解题方式刚刚好地戳中了他那根感性的神经，年轻人用自己一惯的胡乱打法在矛盾的两点中开辟出一条两相归一的道路，振振有词以至于马尔科都不知道该说什么好。艾斯对他的哑口无言满意极了，他从床的另一侧爬过去，看着马尔科下意识想躲又控制住自己的动作，忍不住弯了弯眼睛。黑发渐渐靠近金色的，艾斯贴上马尔科的额头，望进那双溺人的蓝眼睛勾起一个笑。

“你说你喜欢我对吧。”

“……对，我喜欢你。”

“很好。听着，喜欢也是一种‘付出’，因为我想要这份‘喜欢’。而且不止如此，”

年轻人的手攀上了他的脖子，大腿跨在了他身侧，马尔科吞了口唾沫，感受对方鼻腔里呼出的空气交缠在彼此之间，他有点醉了，今晚的酒后劲儿很大。艾斯的眼睛很亮，他用这双点缀着星星的眼睛蛊惑了马尔科。

“我还想要你的爱，你能给我吗？”

能不能呢？马尔科问自己。他能把这份“索取”于艾斯的身上转换成“付出”求一个心安理得吗？他能在小朋友的霸道引导下走出这囚徒困境吗？也许这不能长久下去，因为年轻人的兴致大概也不会长，但如果他能呢？这段不会很长的时光是不是已经足够他怀念？其实答案已经很明显了不是吗？他抿了抿嘴唇承诺。“当然。”

对方扑上来凶狠地吻他，海贼没说完的句子溶在两个人唇齿之间，烛火跳动了两下，他想：哪怕只有此刻，他也愿意放任自己相信艾斯所说的那个“付出”。

“当然，我爱你。”

————

湿滑的舌头在腹肌上徘徊，留下一串亮亮的水痕，时不时轻咬的牙齿让他的小腹紧绷，艾斯的舌头越来越向下，最后贴上半硬的阴茎。马尔科叹息一声，“艾斯。”

艾斯不理他，他的鼻尖蹭着金色的毛发，边舔边嗅的动作看起来非常色情。刚才发生了太多事，让他差点忘了自己本来的目的，现在有了近距离接触的机会，艾斯不得不承认——马尔科真的很大。他顺着柱身吮吸，把口水涂满这个大块头，舔弄前端的马眼和冠状沟，绕着那个敏感的地方打转，然后满意地看着对方在自己的努力下完全挺立起来。暗红的阴茎在昏暗的灯光下显得有些狰狞，顶端的小孔淌出一些透明的前液，艾斯迫不及待地张口含住，用热情的口腔招待他，嘴里啧啧有声。

“艾斯。”马尔科又叫了他一声，这次年轻人分出了个眼神看他，嘴里体型可观的的凶器让他抱怨的句子含糊起来。“我想这么做，你不会拒绝我的对吧？”他总是不会拒绝他的。

年轻人黑软的头发蹭着他的大腿，湿热的口腔包裹着他，滚烫的鼻息洒在每一寸接触的皮肤上，带来越来越多的热量。他含不进去更多，艾斯的动作称不上熟练只能说努力，但比起身体上的愉悦，视觉冲击更能撩拨人心。马尔科是个优秀的情人，他清楚该如何让自己的床伴愉快，不管是身体上还是心理上。男人伸手理着年轻人的黑发，在对方尝试吞进更多的时候揉揉他的头以示鼓励，艾斯显然被鼓励到了，年轻人兴奋地又多含了一截，这次阴茎的头部顶上了喉咙，他发出一声不太舒服的闷哼。

“你不用这么勉强。”

“闭嘴，做你该做的。”艾斯显然和马尔科的老二杠上了，他撑起身体擦了擦嘴角，磨红的唇瓣上是来不及吞咽的唾液。年轻人斗志昂扬。

马尔科放弃了和小朋友理论的打算，犯起倔来的艾斯就是一头骡子，跟他讲道理是没用的。海贼只能如他所说，做他该做的。

大手顺着年轻人漂亮的脊椎拂过，来到腰窝，这里的脊柱沟深深下陷，于臀瓣和腰身中间落下，似乎要盛起一汪雨水。马尔科的手穿过看不见的水波深入那里，轻轻揉按，不时地抚摸，艾斯立刻颤抖起来，嘴里冒出几声轻哼。靠近尾椎骨的地方被人拿捏住是个危险的体验，让人汗毛炸起，惊颤又兴奋，年轻人觉得自己短短几秒内就硬了，这大概是他跟人上床以来硬得最快的一次，马尔科经验果然如他所料的丰富。

紧绷的身体给了马尔科一些反馈，艾斯很敏感，这是好消息。年长者揉捏着小朋友的后颈安抚他开始颤抖的肌肉，视线巡视在床头柜的抽屉之间——润滑液在哪个里面来着？艾斯还在试图把马尔科整根吃进去。那是不可能的，他是真的大，光是半截茎身的尺寸就已经够夸张了，努力了半天的艾斯嘴巴有点酸，但他不想认输。年轻人尝试放松喉咙，灼热的坚挺顶着着敏感的软肉让他有点想干呕，他退出来一点，打算再试一次。

一只温热的手突然揉上他的臀肉，那上面湿漉漉的，应该是沾了润滑液，但在他印象中本该冰凉的液体此刻保持着和马尔科一样的体温，艾斯知道这是对方捂了一会儿达到的效果。马尔科的手已经移到那个紧闭的小口了，他试探性地在那里按压画圈，穴口收缩着回应他的爱抚，艾斯能清楚的感受到他指尖温柔的力度，好像他是什么易碎的玻璃制品。他想叫他快点，但马尔科好像有读心术，一眼就看透了他的催促，一根指节顺着干涩的甬道缓慢而坚定地进入，艾斯喘了一声，把鼻息喷洒在马尔科的小腹上。

他配合着放松，年轻人知道这个时候打开自己才是正确选择，马尔科技术很好，基本没让他觉得难受，他感受着身体里的手指越来越深，数量从一个变成两个，坚硬的骨节磨着穴肉，带来非常直观的刺激。对方摸索着似乎再找那个让人发疯的凸起，艾斯决定帮帮他，他吞咽着嘴里巨大的阴茎，把腰沉下去，摆动臀部引导那只手去碰他的敏感点。他清楚地听见上方马尔科的呼吸顿了一下，然后转眼间粗了几分。

艾斯想笑，他为自己影响对方的本领感到得意，但这种得以没能持续很久，马尔科很快摸到那块舒服的地方，开始绕着它抚弄，指尖有一下没一下地按压戳刺，艾斯立刻就软了腰，嘴里漏出甜腻的呻吟。搅动的穴肉缠咬着马尔科的手指，海贼眼看着伏在他身前的小朋友越来越难保持翘起臀部的姿势，他手上的动作越来越大，没多久又伸进一根手指，理所当然地受到了肠壁乖巧的欢迎。

艾斯有点含不住了，不管是上面还是下面。马尔科的手和他的人一样细致周到，对方并没有紧盯着敏感点不放，而是在开拓的同时有规律地刺激前列腺。他能感觉到男人带着薄茧的手指在身体里不停搅动，张开，再合拢，他很久没做了，却仍在这种技术精湛的服务下很快腿软。后面的感觉太好了，以至于艾斯有点难以控制自己颤抖的身体，他刚刚在一个深喉里呛到了自己，因为马尔科的手刚好在同时重重碾过他的前列腺，忍不住弓身的小朋友猛地吞深了一截，结果戳到气管咳得上气不接下气。微妙的“弱势”激起了年轻人的好胜心，他再次深吸一口气，低头将对方的阴茎吞下大半，喉头一如既往地传来“拒绝”的信号，但艾斯没管，他一点点往下咽，巨大的灼热渐渐又一次压迫上气管，艾斯有点不能呼吸了。

“艾斯。”

艾斯沉浸在轻微窒息的刺激和身后的快感中，没有听见马尔科的话。

“艾斯，”马尔科又叫了他一身，声音稍微有点喘，艾斯抬眼看他，眼里有自己都不知道晶莹泪水，生理性的眼泪顺着点缀雀斑的脸颊滑落，最后和嘴角溢出的唾液汇聚在下颚，马尔科呼吸一滞，低哑又克制地喊他。“艾斯。”

艾斯呜咽着回答他，海贼知道年轻人此刻需要什么，他手下节奏不乱，抽插的速度一点点加快，渐渐大开大合地动作带出混合的肠液和润滑剂，透明的液体顺着大腿根往下淌，有的飞溅在不远处的床单上。马尔科在艾斯快要登顶的时候稍显强硬的抬起了他的头，用一个吻代替阴茎堵住了对方的呼吸。可控的窒息会带来可怕的快感，少年想要这个，马尔科决定接过控制权。身后的手重重压在前列腺上，进行了长达几秒钟的按摩，艾斯流着泪射了出来，把尖叫声堵在彼此的喉咙里，他的小腹在微微抽搐，显示主人的确得到了一次相当完美的高潮。

漫长的吻结束，海贼适时地放开他让他靠近自己怀里，平复错乱的呼吸。艾斯在恰到好处的照顾中享受着安全而愉悦的性爱，他喜欢这份温柔，喜欢此刻全身心放松的感觉。马尔科靠在床头抚摸年轻人的后背，射精过后的贤者时间本来很适合继续扩张，但海贼并不急于求成，他选择用这段时间安抚刚刚释放，理应心灵空荡的小朋友，高潮的余韵是很需要陪伴的，他想陪陪他的小朋友。

“你还好吗？”

“挺好的。”艾斯哑着嗓子回答他。年轻人蹭了蹭对方的肩窝，把鼻尖的汗和马尔科肩膀的薄汗混在一起，他舒了口气，轻轻亲吻对方的颈侧。他刚刚曾把手掐在这里，现在他用一个吻覆盖指痕，意图拯救对方破碎的心神。“我觉得很棒，谢谢你这么有耐心。”他想了想又补了一句。“你的‘付出’我超满意，请继续加油。”

马尔科“噗嗤”笑了出来，看来他的小朋友也挺想陪陪他的，不过这安慰的技巧可真不怎么样。艾斯对他没气氛的笑场行为表示愤怒，他一口咬在眼前的脖颈上，全然忘了刚才想要珍重的温柔心情，细密的啃食从颈侧一路缀上耳朵，艾斯含着对方的耳垂催促，

“继续吧，”他说，“想要你快点插进来。”

打在耳边的呼吸湿热滚烫，艾斯邀请的话比什么都能激起一个男人的斗志，马尔科擒住对方的唇，跟他交换了一个缠绵的吻。

“我会很温柔的。”他保证道。

艾斯没有反驳，他已经深刻认识到了马尔科的尺寸多么惊人，这个“温柔”显然是在体谅他，他接受这份关心。他们很快换了个姿势，艾斯放松着向后倒去，看着马尔科渐渐压上来，于他的腰后垫了两个枕头。熟悉的手指又一次埋进后穴，与此同时前面也被灵巧的大手照顾到，海贼的吻从脖颈一路烙到腰侧，没有留下痕迹，但落了满满的珍惜。艾斯享受这种被重视的感觉，他勾着马尔科的脖子索吻，又揽住那颗脑袋抱在在胸口，对方的牙齿叼住乳粒，轻轻拉扯再放开，嘬弄的力度让整个乳头很快坚硬变红。身下的手已经又一次唤起了艾斯的阴茎，后面开拓的手指早就伸进了第四根，浑身上下的暖流都汇聚在小腹，艾斯急促地喘息，脚跟敲在对方赤裸的后背上。

“可以了……快进来。”

马尔科顿了顿，在对方柔韧的腰上落下最后一个吻，然后直起身来将早就迫不及待的阴茎对准那个不停开合的小口。“痛的话就告诉我。”说着一点点挤了进去。

其实并不怎么痛，艾斯配合着放松身体，惊讶于自己适应良好，大概是漫长的前戏感觉太好，哪怕是马尔科这么夸张的大小，慢慢插进来也没有让他非常难受，只是有一点涨，但还能忍耐。随着下面被一点点开拓，之前手指触不到的地方逐渐被肉茎打开，艾斯在这种被拥抱的感觉中绷直了腿，闭上眼睛大口大口地呼吸。

“很痛吗？”他停住。

“……继续。”

马尔科听话地继续，所幸这种折磨总有个尽头，不长不短的半分钟，海贼已经整个进来了，而艾斯也松了口气。总算可以开始真正的步骤了。他不知为何有点想笑，于是他就那么做了，睁眼的艾斯看见马尔科同样在笑，那是一种得偿所愿和盼望你快乐混杂在一起的笑，温柔美好到不可思议。那一瞬间，心脏的嗡鸣从骨髓中传来，越来越大声，越来越大声，最后变成震耳欲聋的呼喊倾头盖下，艾斯在这种声音中痛快地大笑出来。

“笑什么呢？”马尔科问他。艾斯摇摇头说你不用知道。他攀上海贼宽厚的肩膀，用柔软的声音叫他快点动，在浪潮般起伏张弛的快感中慢慢闭上眼睛。马尔科的爱和身体在这一刻都属于他，也许以后也可以属于他，他回想起萨奇欲言又止的表情和那句“你要善待它。”——他会的，这只鸟是他的了，他会用同样的爱去回应它，把那些纠结和“奉献欲”统统收进怀里，让鸟儿在彷徨的雨夜融进火里，浴火重生。

————

一切结束时天已经快亮了，彻夜的大雨停了有一会儿，满船都是木头被浸湿散发出的沉朽味，偏偏又带点清新，顺着窗缝，滑进一队长的房间里。马尔科拥着艾斯，一起躺在充满他们体温的床单上，在餍足和温情中一动也不想动。艾斯看起来很精神，但马尔科希望他睡一会儿，这样他就可以在对方睡着的时候收拾一片狼藉的房间，或者给他一个吻。但艾斯并不打算如他的意，年轻人靠在他身上小声聊天，偶尔的笑声听得海贼心都要滴出蜜来。他妥协，不睡也没关系，就让这一刻再长一点吧。

艾斯好像知道他在想什么，瞥了他一眼横眉冷对。“你在想什么失礼的事？”

马尔科冤枉，“我没有。”

“你有，你是不是想这时光早晚会结束？”

不死鸟咂了咂舌，觉得做过之后艾斯对他的了解程度直线攀升，小朋友冲他翻了个大大的白眼，还在泛红的眼尾带着些性感，却一点都不俗媚，他睁着那双漆黑却可以照出人灵魂的眸子，又一次，认真地和马尔科对视。“不会结束了，从今天开始你的奉献欲可以随便往我身上倾泻，因为我们不再是兄弟了。”

说到这，年轻人的眉眼又染上笑意，他启开唇，鼻翼侧的雀斑闪闪发光。

“你要像你答应的那样一直爱着我，而我也会爱你。我们是这世界上最亲密的两个人，所以只有我能接受你全盘的‘付出’。你觉得怎么样，马尔科？”

马尔科眨了眨眼睛，他觉得怎么样？他觉得空气柔润，被子温平，爱人的声音带着涓涓春水，这一切都完美的像在做梦。想要的落入怀中，想给的被人收下，他们会在之后的日子里一起探讨那些关于“给予”和“奉献”的话题，会在白天和夜晚相拥而眠，相伴着度过死亡前的每一天。这太令人措手不及了，他真的能得到这些吗？

“诶，打住！”艾斯似乎看透了他的劣性根，一脸牙疼地敲了他一下，“不是‘得到’，你是在答应我的求爱，懂吗？才不是得到。”马尔科笑了，“我也不是每时每刻都会崩溃，你表现得好像我是个随时会陷入危险的病人。”

“你不是吗？”艾斯白了他一眼，懒得跟他计较，以后他有无数时间可以跟他辩论他有多么危险而不自知，但现在他不想做这些，年轻人爬起来，将不死鸟的眼皮盖上，命令他睡觉。马尔科顺着他的意闭上眼睛，却揽住向一旁滚去的小朋友，把意图离开的少年锁在了怀里，左躲右躲的艾斯渐渐不再挣扎，他们闹了一会儿，渐渐在清晨的微曦中簇拥着睡着了。

马尔科做了个梦，或者说，他半梦半醒间好像看到了房间外的景象，他不知道这是见闻色的触发还是单纯的想象，但窗外的一切确实出现在他的意识里了。那是雨过天晴的凉爽，甲板蓄水却干净，一只海鸟抖了抖翅膀，从角落钻出来，用姜黄的喙梳理蓝羽，飞禽金色的花纹映照着微光，远处递来徐徐海风，鸟儿展翅飞了起来，翅膀洒下少许温柔的阴影。

云层终是散开了，一片灰白间，天光乍破，万里升腾。

那只鸟啊，它向着太阳奋力飞翔，日光带走它的予与求。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是关于马尔科性格的一个猜想吧，顶上刚出来的时候，不死鸟迎着黄猿的闪光扶摇直上，甚至转身一脚攻击的时候，我就有这种想法了。
> 
> 如此自然地抵挡攻击是不是一种惯性行为？如果是，那他从什么时候开始这样做的呢？我觉得是从小，从他才十几岁，还不是一队长，刚刚开始参与战斗的时候。他不够强，所以总是很拼，不死的能力支撑他滥用这幅似乎不朽的身体。他善于牺牲。
> 
> 这份牺牲如果一直持续下去，就会变成他性格中不可忽视的一部分，“奉献欲”是个只会伤害自己的精神疾病，马尔科很可能有，所以有了这篇文。
> 
> 我想如果有一个人，被他爱着，导致这份“奉献欲”开始失控，那这个人一定就是他被拯救的起点，只要对方也爱他，选择承担起这份毫无保留的爱与“奉献”，他就能在压抑的人生中获得一丝喘息。
> 
> 艾斯会是海鸟的太阳，是马尔科精神泥沼里倾落而下的光。


End file.
